


Another Plan Wasted

by JaneTurenne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, cybearshark!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after A Christmas Carol: The Master's efforts to impress the Doctor yield predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Plan Wasted

“What have you _done_?”

It’s not like the Master hasn’t heard _that_ one before. The Doctor has been saying that sort of thing to him for centuries. Still, if he’s entirely honest, he might have deserved it just a little, most of those other times. This time, he's fairly certain he's been wronged.

"Saved your life, you bloody ingrate! _Again_."

"But you killed her! You wonder why I won’t...well...and yet you run around killing my friends, and...”

“ _Friend_? Doctor, it was a _giant flying shark_. It was going to chew you up and spit out the bones.”

“Her _name_ was Ermentrude!” the Doctor exclaims, and flounces off in a huff.

The Master stands stunned for a moment. He’s had some failed plans in the past, but really, this is getting _ridiculous_. Before he can decide what to do, someone pops up abruptly beside him, very, very close.

“And Master?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

The Doctor looks left, looks right, considering. And then he leans in, and plants a very quick peck on the Master’s cheek.

“It’s good to see you back.”

Before the Master can do anything at all, the Doctor has vanished, and the Master can just hear the sound of a TARDIS, fading away in the distance.


End file.
